


Nightmare

by livlaughplay03



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Honest and has no impulse control, Jeremy is a lot like me when I'm tired, M/M, Michael just wants to help, Nightmares, Post-Squip, sleepover, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlaughplay03/pseuds/livlaughplay03
Summary: Even after The SQUIP is gone and Jeremy has made up for all his actions, he still hasn't gotten over them emotionally.





	Nightmare

A slam in the dark.

“Michael!” A familiar voice shouted.

Michael slowly sat up, searching his bedside table for his glasses. “Jeremy? You good?”

“I… I had a nightmare,” Jeremy’s voice sounded small.

Once he found his glasses, Michael flipped on his bedside lamp. Jeremy was on the floor in a sleeping bag, sitting stiff. His forehead was slick with sweat and his eyes were wide open. “We were… back at Jake’s party… the fire… I couldn’t find you…” Jeremy’s voice was trembling, and his knuckles were white as they gripped at his bag.

“Hey,” Michael pulled his sheets off and crawled over towards Jeremy, “Deep breaths Jeremy. Deep breaths.”

Jeremy released his grip on the bag slightly as he took his breath. His eyes were budding at tears. This was the most scared that Michael had ever seen Jeremy. “I just can’t shake the feeling…” Jeremy stuttered. Tears were rolling down his cheeks at this point. 

“What feeling?” Michael asked. His hand was debating wiping away Jeremy’s tears. Was Jeremy in a stable enough condition for that?

“That I could’ve lost you, Michael!” Jeremy’s voice raised a dynamic and an octave. 

At this point, Jeremy wasn’t holding back any tears. They were free falling, making his face shine in the dim light of the lamp. All that could be heard from any direction was the buzzing of Michael’s lamp and the heavy breathing coming from Jeremy. “What if you hadn’t gotten out? What if you stayed there and I never saw you again! What if Michael?!” Jeremy was panicking and Michael could basically see his heart rate speeding up. 

Jeremy hugged his own arms, holding as though his life depended on it. His shoulders were shaking, and his posture was folding in on itself. In an attempt to comfort Jeremy, in an attempt to make him feel safe, Michael wrapped his arms around his shaking friend. He felt Jeremy stiffen a bit, but then his arms wrapped tightly around Michael. His hands were clutching into Michael’s sleeping shirt, and Michael’s shoulder was suddenly damp with tears. 

For what felt like centuries the two boys kept together. Jeremy’s sobs calmed down, but his grip on Michael never loosened. Over his shoulder Michael checked his alarm clock, the time reading 2:56 am. “Jeremy… We need to get back to sleep. It’s late,” Michael muttered.

“Don’t want to let you go,” Jeremy whispered into Michael’s shoulder.

Michael considered his options. “How about you come into my bed and sleep?” he suggested, feeling his face heat up just at the thought.

He felt a nod into his shoulder. Michael helped Jeremy stand, Jeremy keeping an arm around Michael at all times. A few tears were still dropping onto the floor, but Jeremy was relatively calm at this point. Michael crawled into his bed first, Jeremy following right after. What Michael had been expecting was for the two to lay side by side, sleeping. What he hadn’t been expecting was for Jeremy to curl into him, lay his head on Michael's chest, then fall asleep almost immediately. 

Michael found himself contemplating life at that moment.

Not in a negative why are we here kind of way, but more so in a what did I do to deserve life kind of way. He laid like this for awhile, until he seemed sure the Jeremy was asleep. A moment. An infinity. Then with a deep breath, he planted a small kiss on the top of Jeremy’s head. That’s when he felt Jeremy’s posture stiffen.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

Michael’s face instantly got warmer and his heart couldn’t decide whether it stopped or whether it was going too fast to understand. “Michael?” Jeremy adjusted his head so his chin was now resting on Michael’s chest. His eyes were still closed in a dreamlike way. 

“Y-yeah?” Michael gulped.

Jeremy muttered something incomprehensible. “What did you say?” Michael asked.

“I love you,” Jeremy mumbled, voice barely hearable.  
Michael almost hit his head on the headboard. “W-what?!” He whispered loudly.

Jeremy lifted himself up slightly, just so that his face was hovering over Michael’s. “Sorry. But I love you,” Jeremy almost stated.

“I um…” Michael had no chance to respond before Jeremy had pressed his lips to Michael’s. It wasn’t slow and passionate, but rather quick and heartfelt. It was over as quickly as it had begun. It left Jeremy with a soft smile on his face and Michael with a shocked look. It wasn’t long before Jeremy had snuggled back into Michael and fallen asleep.

Michael had no memory of falling asleep, all he knew is that when he woke up, he had a safe and happy Jeremy in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, would you look at that another oneshot. I regret nothing.
> 
> But if you want to come yell about Michael or BMC together come yell at me on my tumblr www.musidoodle.tumblr.com


End file.
